Letting Go
by MyheartForeverbroken
Summary: Saying goodbye and remembering how things ended. Read to understand.


Her skin had been smooth but yet tattered by the millions of scars that lined her body, but it was perfect. Not to smooth that it was unreal but just the right amount of creamy, white. Her hands had touched every bit of that skin just as the other woman's hands had touched every bit of hers, their love was unknown to others so for her to break down in front of everyone would not be allowed.

It had been three years since those hands touched her, three years since she screamed out a real and true release. Yes, her lover now was good but she was nothing compared to Minerva McGonagall. Memories came back to Hermione as she touched the now cold hand that used to be hot and bring her body heat to great amounts with just a slight brush that final memory stayed in Hermione's mind the rest of the day.

As she got home, Jess was speaking to her but she ignored her and just went up the stairs, going into her library she closed and locked the doors without muttering a spell one of the bookshelves in front of her shifted to reveal a pensieve. As her wand touched the tip of her mind she felt it pull that last memory from her mind, dropping it into the pensieve she lowered her face for one last look.

Hermione stood in the large bedroom that was Minerva's, her home was small and comfortable but the bedroom was large and inviting. Minerva stood in front of the mirror and the Hermione in the vision could sense that something was going on, slowly that Hermione got up and went towards Minerva. Turning around Minerva took Hermione's hands in hers and held them as if she was never going to hold them again; looking up finally Minerva's eyes said everything. It was going to be the last time they touched.

"Hermione, we can't keep doing this." Muttered Minerva as she began to fight back the tears that were coming and not wanting to fall.

"Why not, why must this end?" She was not going without a fight.

"I am much too old for you, I will be dead and gone and you will be alive. You should be planning a family not planning things to do before I die, I do not want you to be planning for something like that. I love you and I will not allow…it can not happen." Minerva let go of Hermione's hands and instead of the Minerva, which Hermione saw in private she saw the professor side take over.

Walking towards the other woman, Hermione pinned her against the wall and looked her in the eyes. Without hesitation Hermione leaned in and kissed the much older woman, they loved each other they could both feel it in the kiss. Quickly, hands pulled away articles of clothing tossing them who knows where. Skin touched and slid against skin, lips found the others, heat built up they both knew that what they were doing was wrong especially if they were saying goodbye but they both wanted one last moment. One last time with the other, when the other one had their walls completely down.

The bed welcomed the weight of the two; no words were spoken to the other because it could all be seen in the eyes. Hermione knew this was her last night with Minerva but that did not matter as long as she could have this memory, the memory that Minerva loved her and that her heart would truly not go to another.

Her hands grazed the most sensitive of areas causing the younger woman to grow wetter by the second, as she felt the younger woman's need a hand slid down to her hot entrance. Hermione quivered wanting more, needing more. Minerva kissed her again just as her fingers began to play a rapid onslaught to the woman's sensitive area. Hermione's hands and arms held the woman to her but soon of her own hands made its way to that spot, both of their hands and fingers moved rapidly as they began to feel the others orgasm building.

Neither wanted it to end, if they had had a choice they would have chosen to make love until Minerva's last breath so they would not have to let the other one go but they knew that even though they loved one another that things had to end. Both of their bodies began to move faster against the other, the heat welling up inside of their bodies. Their hands clinging to each other and their toes curling, the two screamed their separate releases all the while holding the other one.

As they came down they looked into one another's eyes, they saw love and heartache. The tears formed between both of them, not caring that the weight could take the breath from her she pulled Minerva down onto her completely and held her showing that she never wanted to let go.

"I will always love you; no matter who I am with you will always be the one with my heart. You will be the one that when I die I will meet to take me to the other side." Hermione whispered into Minerva's ear as they held each other close. A haze ripped through the memory as it faded out causing Hermione to fall onto the floor of the library. Staying on the floor she looked up at the ceiling, painted on the ceiling was the image of a tabby cat and young lioness sitting under a tree with the words she had told Minerva that final night. Many had asked about the painting and each time Hermione responded with the same answer.

'_True Gryffindors who love each other to the end.' _Hermione whispered as she looked up into a pair of painted cat eyes that looked just like Minerva's as tears formed in her eyes. 'I will always love you; no matter who I am with you will always be the one with my heart. You will be the one that when I die I will meet to take me to the other side.' She read aloud as memories passed through her mind again.


End file.
